Observando
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Katniss mira a las mujeres del Capitolio sosteniendo a sus hijos. Una vez más, ella anhela tener uno. Desea con todas sus fuerzas ser madre.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne**_ _ **Collins, yo sólo los uso por pura diversión :)**_

* * *

Katniss miró la gran estatua del sinsajo que estaba en el centro del Capitolio.

La gente pasaba por ahí, algunos aun con su vestimenta exagerada, otros iban simples como ella.

Observó a su alrededor mirando como todo a su alrededor había cambiado desde entonces.

Los árboles eran más verdes que de costumbre, observó a las parejas que estaban acostadas sobre la sombra de ellos.

El sol resplandecía y muchas mujeres llevaban una sombrilla para cubrirse de él, algunos pequeños usaban gorras para cubrirse. Otros niños jugaban sobre la fuente que rodeaba la estatua del Sinsajo, salpicaban en el agua, gritaban extasiados, sonreían a todo momento, como si el día jamás fuese a terminar.

Las madres de los pequeños platicaban entre ellas poniéndose al corriente de los chismes o cualquier otra cosa, algunas vigilaban a sus hijos por si se caían o pasaba algo extraño.

Los agentes de la paz miraban desde varias esquinas, esperando a que nadie arruinase ese buen día.

Katniss sonrió.

Después de toda la revolución había valido la pena, todas las pérdidas no habían sido en vano, la prueba de ello era esa misma plaza, donde jugaban todos los niños con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Observando a las mujeres siendo madres, tomando de la mano a sus hijos y llevándolos a casa, donde quizás los espera su padre, quién llega después de trabajar.

Sintió envidia por eso.

Sentía celos de aquella mujer que se estaba marchando con sus hijos, dado que, era lo que ahora ella anhelaba más que nada. Un hijo. Y formar la familia perfecta. No, perfecta no, una familia estable.

Su viaje al Capitolio había sido exclusivamente para realizarse un chequeo médico para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con ella, que no había problemas para en un futuro engendrar. Peeta insistió en querer acompañarla pero ella se lo había negado. Ella quería estar sola para cuando le dieran los resultados.

Se alegró de no haberse dejado persuadir por él.

Miro al pequeño niño que se ponía de pie, tan sólo unos segundos atrás, se había caído. Su padre iba tras de él, correteándolo. Imagino eso mismo con Peeta. El hombre tomo a su hijo en brazos, lo puso sobre sus hombros y se marcharon de ahí.

¿Eso era ser padre?

A Peeta le quedaría perfecto el papel. Él jamás permitiría que su hija cayera, aunque fuesen sus primeros pasos, él siempre estaría tras ella.

Cerró los ojos y pidió pronto formar una familia.

Recordó su juventud, cuando se la pasaba recalcando que nunca se casaría, que jamás tendría hijos. Ya no le importaban sus traumas del pasado, eso no le iba a dar la felicidad que estaba deseando.

Tres días después, Katniss se sentó en la misma banca de días atrás, observo de nuevo el entorno, igual que días anteriores.

Ese día había ido a la clínica por los resultados. Todo estaba bien con ella, ninguna enfermedad, salud completa. Para ella no estaba bien, dado que cuando abrió el sobre que contenía la respuesta si estaba embarazada o no, la prueba había salido negativa.

Una vez más.

— _Sólo necesita seguir intentándolo, Señora Mellark. Aún es joven y todo funciona bien con usted. Espero que en su próxima visita, esa prueba de positivo. De lo contrario podemos usar algún tratamiento_

No perdía de la esperanza de cumplir su deseo.

Con Peeta no habría problema. Él estaría encantado de seguir practicando con ella hasta embarazarla.

Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento. Peeta era su esposo. No alguien que hacía un bebé. Encontraría nuevas formas de llegar hasta su límite.

Por la noche tomo el tren que la llevaría al distrito.

Una vez en su compartimiento sacó la foto donde estaba ella sonriendo con el hijo de Annie, en una visita que ella les había hecho tiempo atrás, ahora su hijo era un poco mayor.

Ella quería experimentar todo lo que Annie le había dicho.

Aun le daba miedo cuando pensaba en que algún día se pondría de parto. Durante los juegos había sufrido demasiado y sin duda, el traer un hijo al mundo, no era nada comparado con ese dolor.

¿Era más o menos?

No le importaba.

Se derrumbó en la cama y lloró. Sosteniendo la foto de Peeta y ella sonriendo en el bosque. Odiaba las fotos pero Peeta había insistido en sacar una de ellos dos. Y ella había accedido.

Lloró de nuevo por Prim, que cada vez parecía recordarla menos.

Lloró por la felicidad.

Lloró por el dolor.

Lloró por el amor.

Lloró por la infelicidad.

Lloró por la falta de un hijo.

Lloró por Peeta.

—Llorar no me dará un hijo —se dijo antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

Apenas subía las escaleras cuando el olor a pan recién hecho la envolvió.

—Bueno. Después de tanto mi vida no ha sido tan mala —mordió un bollo de queso.

Escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Y ahí estaba él. Peeta Mellark. Su amigo. Su pareja. Su amante. Su todo.

Corrió y lo abrazo. Y permitió que él la besara, mientras que ella susurraba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos durante su viaje al Capitolio.

Ese día Peeta llegó tarde al trabajo. Y ella no fue al bosque. Tampoco visitó al viejo borracho que aún vivía cerca de ellos. Se quedó en casa y cantó.

En el distrito doce no había una plaza como la del Capitolio, el parque estaba un poco más retirado de ahí pero casi nunca había nadie en él. Camino en dirección a la panadería y vio pasar a los jóvenes que salían del colegio, algunos tomando a sus hermanos de la mano, otros platicando, algunos con prisa de llegar a su casa.

Imaginó el futuro de ella yendo al preescolar por su hijo o hija. Tomarla de la mano y dirigirse a la panadería, donde Peeta las esperaría ahí en la entrada, quizás con un pedazo de pastel. Y ella lo regañaría por consentirla tanto.

No perdería la esperanza.

Seguiría intentándolo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Miércoles, chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un pequeño fic que se me ha ocurrido el día de ayer. Sé que Katniss no le gusta el Capitolio pero aquí es la excepción.**

 **¡Espero que les guste! Que lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


End file.
